


Torn Apart (In a Lie)

by Magic_SD



Series: Drabbles of Notre-Dame [3]
Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - Victor Hugo
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_SD/pseuds/Magic_SD
Summary: Phoebus reflects on two women he loves, and how one's words tear through his heart, forcing him to choose.
Relationships: Phoebus de Châteaupers/Esméralda | Esmeralda, Phoebus de Châteaupers/Fleur-de-Lys
Series: Drabbles of Notre-Dame [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189586
Kudos: 2





	Torn Apart (In a Lie)

Fleur-de-Lys is his beautiful maiden, the light of his heart. The one whose smile warms him without fail, the one who had been promised to him. She's heaven, she's love in his eyes.

Esmeralda is his beautiful gitane, the shadow of his heart. The one whose dance enchants him without fail, the one whom he desires deeply. She's hell, she's temptation in his eyes.

He would have them both, and he would be happy. But one night, Fleur discovers his lies, her words are like arrows, wounding him like an animal, led away by his lust.

He chose the light.


End file.
